Umma's Beloved Son
by chickenbear
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah suami istri yang sudah dikarunia seorang anak bernama Changmin. Namun, akibat ulah appa-nya yang uhm..pervert, Changmin menginginkan seorang adik! aigoo.. YUNJAE/ONESHOOT/FLUFF/MPREG/DLDR


FF / YUNJAEMIN / UMMA'S BELOVED SON / ONESHOOT

AUTHOR : CHICKENCAT

CAST : JUNG YUNHO, JUNG (SHIM) CHANGMIN, JUNG (KIM) KIBUM, KIM JAEJOONG

GENRE : FAMILY, MPREG, ROMANCE, FLUFF.

WARNING : male pregnancy. Boys love.

Sorry, saya terlalu banyak bikin ff oneshoot, hehehe. Otak buntu soalnya kalo mau nulis panjang-panjang. Kalo panjang malah jadi bosen kan? Iya kan? Iya-_- okeh, lets capcus!

.

"Changminiee… ayolah, umma harus bersiap kerja sekarang… sudah ne?"

"Aniyo! Min macih mau cucu umma!"

"Tapi Minnie… umma kan mau kerja,"

"Aniyo!"

Begitulah percakapan sepasang umma-aegya dipagi hari, saat Jung Changmin yang berusia dua setengah tahun itu tidak mau lepas dari kebiasaannya dipagi harinya, yaitu; menyusu pada dada ummanya yang bernama Kim –eh, Jung Jaejoong.

"Ayo Changminnie, Minnie tidak mau main dengan bummie kah?" tawar Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap punggung Changmin yang berada disampingnya. Oh bahkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat, dan Jaejoong harus segera berada di kantor pukul sebelas. Belum lagi ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya itu, lalu ditambah ia harus menyiapkan dirinya sendiri yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu dengan jangka waktu lama.

"Errr… Jung Changmin, sekarang susunya gantian ya~ appa sekarang mau menyusu pada umma, Changmin sayang appa ne? gantian ya, kasihan appamu sudah menunggu umma dari tadi…" bujuknya kembali. Hahaha, maafkan istrimu Yunho, ia meng-_kambinghitam _kan dirimu pada Changmin.

"Iyakah?" seketika Changmin melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Jaejoong, dan mendongak dengan lucu. "Arraceo~ cekalang gililan appa ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tertawa singkat. Astaga, bujukannya berhasil. Hmm, untung saja suaminya tidak berada didalam kamar saat ini. Kalau ia mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan, pasti Jaejoong akan malu setengah mati.

"Sekarang Minnie bangun terus tunggu di meja makan ya? Umma akan membangunkan bummie menyiapkan sarapan. Arrata?"

"Ne! Allataaaa~"

Dengan sigap, Jaejoong memeluk changmin turun dari kasur, dan langsung pergi ke ke tempat tidur kecil, dimana ada seorang bayi laki-laki yang lucu sedang tertidur pulas disana.

"Aigoo-ya, uri kibummie masih tidur eoh? Hey… ireona eoh," ucap Jaejoong lembut, lalu dengan perlahan menggendong bayi yang bernama Kibum itu kedalam pelukannya. Terlihat, bayi mungil itu menguap lucu dan membuka matanya perlahan. Hah, masih setahun umurnya.

Jaejoong sekarang keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong kibum dan mencari dimana keberadaan sang suami; Yunho, saat itu. Ternyata ia sedang duduk membaca Koran dan meminum kopinya di dapur.

"Yeobo, mian aku bangun telat. Tadi uri changminnie tidak mau lepas dari dadaku, sekarang aku terlambat…" ucapnya lalu segera menyerahkan kibum pada Yunho.

"Eum gwenchana, anak itu memang masih dua tahun, maklum saja jika ia masih suka menyusu padamu."

"Ya Yun, tapi itu menyiksaku… apalagi sekarang sudah ada bummie, bisa habis cairanku nanti!"

"Sudahlah boo, bersyukurlah kau masih mempunyai persediaan susu yang banyak dan dihabiskan oleh dua bocah itu, kalau tidak siapa hm? Aku? Aku sih mau saja boo, hehehe…"

"Yak! Yadong!"

Seketika muka Jaejoong memerah. Namun ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya disini, waktunya sangat mepet sekarang. Hari ini ada banyak berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya, lalu ada rapat dan blablabla~ maklum,business 'woman' yang sibuk.

"Kau jaga dulu ne bummie, lalu kau lihat juga changmin yang berada di meja makan, aku akan memasakan sarapan," ucap Jaejoong super ribet.

"Arraseo sayang~"

Chu~

Jaejoong merenggut, "Sempat-sempatnya mencuri ciuman dariku!"

Yunho hanya tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya enteng, "Morning kiss!"

"Sudahlah, kau sana saja, lihat uri changmin!" kata Jaejoong sambil mengusir, karena sekarang ia sudah memerah. Dan Yunho hanya tertawa laknat melihat kedua pipi Jaejoong yang merona.

Setelah Jaejoong sibuk memasak, Yunho langsung saja menghampiri changmin yang berada di meja makan. Hmm, anak itu pintar. Ia tahu jika akan makan; ia akan duduk manis hingga makanan datang.

"Baby… sudah bangun eoh," ujar Yunho lalu mendekati anaknya.

"Loh? Appa kok dicini? Appa ga lagi cucu cama umma ya?" tanya Changmin dengan sangat polos.

"Mwo? Kata siapa appa mau susu sama umma eoh?"

"Tadi umma biyang, kalo Minnie udah cukup cucunya, gantian cama appa mau cucu cama umma, coalnya appa udah nunggu lama~"

Yunho tertawa. Astaga istrinya, membuat alasan sekonyol itu. Untung saja changmin tidak mengerti maksudnya itu apa. Lihat saja istrinya itu, apa yang dikatakannya itu akan menjadi kenyataan nanti hehehe!

"Jinjja? Umma bilang begitu?" tanya Yunho dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari changmin.

"Minnie mau adik lagi tidak?" tanya Yunho kembali sambil memasang muka mesum tiada dua-_-v

"Mau! Mau! Minnie mau!" kata changmin semangat. Hehehe, Yunho menyeringai, "Minnie tunggu disini ne, appa mau bawa bummie ke baby sitter, nanti apa bilang sesuatu ke Minnie habis itu, okay?" bocah itu mengangguk. Dan segeralah Yunho menyerahkan bummie kepada sitter yang biasanya menjaga changmin.

"Appa! Cudah?" tanya changmin saat melihat Yunho memastikan sesuatu dari dapur.

"Siap! Semuanya aman! Uhm… ne, sudah Minnie! Kajja sini appa bisikin!"

Changmin segera melompat dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekati sang appa yang tengah tersenyum kemenangan. Aigo, appa~

"psst..psst.."

Hanya terdengar bisikan-bisikan halus Yunho pada sang aegya yang lucu itu. Entahlah, apa anaknya itu bisa mengerti apa yang appanya bisikan padanya atau tidak. Yang jelas, bocah kecil itu daritadi mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya.

"Allaseo appa!" pekiknya.

"Minnie ingat apa yang appa bilang ne? nanti bilang ke umma begitu ne?" kata Yunho lalu mencubit kedua pipi changmin yang chubby. Sedangkan changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, kita tunggu umma selesai masak, lalu kita makan ne~"

.

Jaejoong kini sibuk dengan beberapa file yang menumpuk dimejanya. Hhh, pekerjaannya dengan suaminya sama saja. Sama-sama pimpinan. Kepalanya sudah penat, serasa mau pecah. Sekarang ia kangen kedua anaknya yang lucu itu. Tapi pekerjaannya masih banyak, kemungkinan besar ia harus lembur. Tapi yah, hanya kemungkinan saja.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan terlihat anaknya Changmin dengan kaus berkerah berwarna biru muda bersama sang appa yang terlihat sangat terasi karena memakai baju yang sama, hanya ukuran yang tentunya beda.

"Aigoo! Sayang~" jaejoong langsung saja beranjak dari kursi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja, dan memeluk changmin yang berada didalam gendongan Yunho, lalu mengecup singkat bibir sang suami.

"Mana bummie?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mencium tengkuk changmin.

"Tadi kami pergi ke rumah umma, dan umma bilang ia ingin dengan cucunya yang satu itu hmm," mendengar penjelasan Yunho, jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Tenang, ada babysitter yang ikut."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa disini? Memang pekerjaanmu dikantor sudah selesai?"

"Belum~"

"Mwoya… seharusnya kau mencontohkan yang baik sebagai atasan, astaga!"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menyelesaikannya besok… aku kesini ingin menjemputmu."

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat memangnya, bahwa masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan?"

Yunho mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya kesal, "Kau juga atasan kan? Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain menyelesaikan itu semua." Ucap Yunho dengan enteng.

"Tapi kau kan tahu Yun, kalau aku—"

"Ummmaaaa~ ikut appa caja ne~ Minnie mau adik baby! Appa bilang umma cama appa mau bikin adik baby!" kata changmin tiba-tiba yang langsung disambut pelototan oleh Jaejoong. "M-mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Minnie?" tak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri, bahwa kini ia memerah sekarang. Dengan kesal ia menatap tajam pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kita puyang cekalang ne umma~ ayo umma! Hueeee~ puyang dengan umma!" rengek Changmin dengan sempurna didepan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat Changmin menangis. Hingga akhirnya ia lah yang harus mengikuti kemauan anak sulungnya itu. "Baiklah, sekarang umma mau telepon Minho ahjussi dulu ne,"

"HOLLLLEEE UMMA PUYAANG!"

.

"Eum Changmin… kau ini bagaimana sih, tadi suruh umma pulang supaya sama minnie, sekarang minnie ikut umma saja ne? kasihan halmeoni, ada bummie kan disana, nanti halmonie repot. Eotte eum?"

"Chilleeeo! Min mau halmeoni! Min mau tidul di lumah halmeoni!"

Begitulah kejadiannya. Tiba-tiba saja, saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah, changmin merengek ingin tidur di rumah halmeoninya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong sangat ribet, ia cukup memakluminya, karena mengingat anaknya itu masih dua tahun. Masih suka berbuat ulah.

"Arraseo, arraseo, kita pergi kerumah halmeoni ne." akhirnya untuk kedua kali, Jaejoong kembali mengalah pada changmin.

_Okay, let's start the mission then!_

.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada changmin eoh?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dingin pada Yunho yang tengah menyetir. Mereka sedang berada didalam mobil, dan dalam perjalanan pulang mengantarkan changmin ke rumah halmeoninya.

"Hanya melakukan beberapa cara supaya keinginan changmin terwujud." Ucap Yunho gampang.

"Keinginan apa eoh?"

"Yang tadi itu dikantormu…"

"Maksudmu… adik ba-baby?"

"Eung~~ kurang lebih changmin mau itu. Tentu saja kan kalau ingin mewujudkannya kita butuh usaha berupa tenaga, konsentrasi dan ketenangan bukan… maka dari itu, kusuruh changmin menginap dirumah umma." Seketika Jaejoong langsung memerah.

"Kau kejam pada anak sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meng-pouted kan bibir merahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau tidak senang memangnya eoh?" tanya Yunho yang sekarang mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Ya! Fokuslah menyetir chagi!"

"Hahahaha~ Arraseo cantik!"

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Yunho dengan semangat membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong dan langsung menggendong namja cantik itu bagai pengantin baru.

"Tidak sabaran sekali eoh~"

"Kau tahu sayang, aku ini Tuan Jung hahaha…"

Jaejoong langsung saja menyembunyikan kepalnya di dada bidang sang suami. Hmmm, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk mereka.

_Anyone wants nc? So sorry, I cant write that for now! :D maybe next time or lateeer~ _

"Selamat pagi nyonya Jung~"

"Eungh… Yunho-ya,"

Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang naked namun tertutupi oleh selimut. Rupanya kedua suami-istri ini masih senang bergelung dibawah balutan selimut yang hangat itu eoh?

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil menyibak poni istrinya.

"Eum~ Buttku sakit chagi! Kau sih keterlaluan semalam," balas Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, mian ne. kau sih sibuk sekali kemarin, aku jadi gemas. Yah paling tidak kau hari ini tidak mampu untuk pergi bekerja kan? Baguslah, rencanaku berhasil dan kita bisa berduan dirumah seharian~ aigoooo…senangnya!"

PAK!

"ouch, appo yeobo!"

"Kau sih bicara apa masih pagi-pagi begini! Lupa Minnie dan bummie eoh?" ujar Jaejoong yang mencoba stay cool walaupun wajahnya memerah.

"Besok saja~ berterimakasih lah kepadaku, karena semua perkataan changmin adalah suruhanku." Ucap Yunho.

"Ahhh~ Mollayo, aku mau mandi dulu sekarang dan—ahh!"

Yunho tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan itu membuat butt-nya sakit tentu saja hahaha.

"Kau niat sekali ya, padahal kan sedang sakit butt-nya eum~ berarti kita mandi bersama ya?" kata Yunho memasang wajah mesum seribu watt.

"err, whatever Tuan Jung~"

.

Jaejoong masih saja berbaring di ranjang King size miliknya dan Yunho, hhh. Ternyata susah juga jika menghadapi 'beruang' yang lapar. Sejak pagi, ia hanya bisa berbaring dan terus berbaring. Jika ingin berdiri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Yunho akan menggendongnya.

"Aku bosan chagiyaaaa!" ucap Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dibantal berwarna putih.

"Jinjja? Ayo kita main game kalau begitu~" Yunho kali ini langsung melompat kearah ranjang dimana Jaejoong sedang berbaring.

"Permainan apa eoh, kau kan tahu aku sedang tidak bisa banyak melakukan pergerakan."

"Kata siapa permainan itu akan banyak melakukan pergerakan eoh? Eum, tapi mungkin sedikit kekeke!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Aissh, ada apalagi dengan Yunnie-nya itu. Padahal kan sekarang ia masih merasa sakit akibat serangan sang 'beruang lapar' semalam. Aigoo~

"Lalu apa eum? Permainannya seperti apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutedkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Hanya simple, tutup mata mu!"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah tutup saja!"

"Tapi…"

"Jung jaejoong, cepat!"

Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya dengan kesal, "Lakukanlah tuan Jung yang terhormat!" kata Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

Perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang teratur. Hidung mereka bahkan sekarang bersentuhan, dan sontak membuat Jaejoong melek.

"Y-yunnie? Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup.

"Melancarkan permainan ini hhh…" balas Yunho dengan nada yang begitu sensual, lalu mendesah ringan. Aah! Apa maksud permainan ini?

"I-ini.. permainan apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku dan kau akan bertanding~" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Kita hanya akan melihat siapa yang bisa bertahan lama untuk berciuman, sayang~"

"MWO?"

Yunho terkekeh, ia merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang terkaget. Segera ia memajukan bibirnya, dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Mnnnh…"

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Diawali dengan lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat langsung memejamkan matanya, dan memiringkan kepalanya; mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Sudah sekitar lima belas detik, kedua dari mereka masih saja menikmati permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Yunho terlihat begitu bersemangat memagut bibir Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong mulai terlihat memerah, apa karena malu atau kehabisan nafas. Entahlah!

Dua puluh lima detik…

Jaejoong mulai tak tahan, ia memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Tiga puluh detik….

Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti habis marathon. Segera ia melepaskan tautan panas yang dibuatnya bersama sang suami. Jelas, ia kalah.

"Kalah eum? Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman!" ucap Yunho dengan sangat bangga.

"Ta-tapikan…"

"Tidak ada tolak menolak Jung Jaejoong, sekarang kau harus menciumku disini, disini, dan disini!" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk kedua matanya, pipinya lalu terakhir bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, "Err! Aku tidak akan main permainan itu lagi!" umpatnya, lalu segera mengecup kedua mata musang milik Yunho, dan pipinya. Ia merasa begitu _awkward _saat melihat bibir sang suaminya yang… sexy itu.

"Ayo joongie! Bibirku!"

"Iya, sabar, sabar!"

Jaejoong baru saja mau mendekatkan bibirnya, ia langsung saja ditarik oleh Yunho, dan bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Hah, biarkanlah mereka melakukan permainan itu lebih lama lagi.

.

"UMMA! APPAAAA!"

Changmin berlari dengan kencang melihat kedua orangtua bersamaan sedang menjemputnya di rumah halmeoni. Sontak, Jaejoong membuka lebar tangannya dan merengkuh tubuh changmin.

"Ummaa! Bogochippo~" changmin langsung mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang disambut pelototan tak suka dari Yunho.

"Ehem, ehem! Ayo Joongie kita kedalam melihat keadaan umma ne," kata Yunho basa-basi. Jaejoong mengangguk. Sesampainya didalam, orangtua Yunho sudah duduk di sofa. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang asyik dengan changmin.

"kata changmin, kalian akan memberikannya adik ya?" kata umma Jung dan langsung membuat pipi Jaejoong merona.

"Ehehehehehe, seperti itulah umma. Kasihan juga anak itu sendiri," ucap Yunho nyengir. "…lalu bummie?" bisik Jaejoong sambil menyikut suaminya.

"Oh, supaya bummie juga bisa merasakan punya adik hehehe…" tambah Yunho makin cengiran.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama saat itu. Sedangkan changmin sibuk dengan _miniature_ yang dibelikan sang halmeoni.

"Kau harus banyak melakukan'nya' dengan Joongie, nae adeul!" kata appa Jung, yang membuat kedua insan itu memerah malu.

"Aisssh appa!" akhirnya Jaejoong-yang sedari tadi diam- ikut angkat suara. Kedua orangtua Jung Yunho pun hanya tertawa gemas saat melihat Jaejoong malu-malu jiji.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Sudahlah, apa kalian sudah makan eum?" tanya umma Jung sesaat setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kebetulan sudah umma, kami sudah makan tadi sebelum kesini. Oh ya, jagoan umma, kau tidak bandel kan sama halmeoni?" tanya Jaejoong memeluk si bocah.

"Eum!" jawab Changmin cepat, lalu kembali dengan _miniature_-nya. "Minnie juga liatin bummie, umma!" Jaejoong mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Changmin. Dan dari arah dapur, datang babysitter yang mengasuh Kibum sambil memeluk Kibum yang tengah terlelap.

"Bummie…anak umma, aigo~" Jaejoong spontan mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengambil Kibum dari pelukan babysitter.

"Umma! Umma! Kemalin, bummie nangic telus, telus Min bilang kalo umma cama appa mau kacih adik bayi buat bummie, telus bummie ketawa ummaaaa!"

Sontak Jaejoong kembali memerah, untuk kesekian kalinya, dan para anggota Jung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi Jung Yunho -_-

"Begitukah Minnie? Minnie memang mau punya adik lagi?" goda Yunho dengan muka pervert yang susah dideskripsikan.

"Ne! Minnie mau appa adik bayi. Meleka lucu,"

"Minnie mau punya adik berapa hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Dua puluh lima appa! Minnie mau punya adik dua puluh lima!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. What? Dua-puluh-lima? Bagaimana membuatnya eoh? Apa dia mau mencoba membunuh umma-nya sendiri T_T

"Arraseo, arraseo. Nanti appa bikin sama umma ne?" kata Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung mencubit pinggangnya. Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama setelah puas membicarakan tentang 'Minnie-pengen-punya-adik' yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Kalau begitu, umma…appa, kami mau pamit pulang ne?" kata Jaejoong sambil menimang-nimang Kibum yang masih terlelap.

"Ne, baiklah. Hati-hati kalian ne dijalan…"

Setelah berpamit, Jaejoong, Yunho,Changmin dan Bummie juga baby sitternya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka akan segera pulang habis ini. Changmin duduk di _passenger seat_ bersama Jaejoong, tepatnya disebelah Yunho. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, mereka tak berhenti tertawa akan tingkah changmin.

"umma.. tadi Minnie liat boneka beluang! Milip appa ne~ hehehe,"

"Hahaha, Jinjja? Memang appa mirip beruang ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eung! Appa badannya becal kayak beluang, kulitnya juga cama, telus mata appa milip kucing umma!"

"Err…bukan kucing Changmin, tapi musang!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal karena anaknya melupakan perkataannya -_-

"Ya! Ya! Kalian bicara apa eoh? Masa aku disamakan dengan seekor beruang gendut itu eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menyetir.

"Ne! appa milip beluang! Jelek! Mehroooong!"

"Mwo? Appa ini tampan, bukan jelek Minnie-ah, buktinya umma mu bisa jatuh cinta sama appa.." Yunho menyolek pipi Jaejoong.

"Ani! Yang tampan itu Minnie!" kata Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Kau juga tampan karena aku…" ujar Yunho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sekilas ia melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan jengkel. Yunho terkekeh pelan juga.

"Oooh~ arraceo appa, telus appa, Minnie itu dibuat gimana?" tanya Changmin dengan sangat polosnya. Yunho tercengang, apalagi Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka anaknya bisa melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Eum…jadi, waktu itu ada 'cacing' appa yang bertemu 'telur' ibu, dan jadilah baby!" kata Yunho memberikan istilah yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tertawa dan juga menahan malu. Namun Changmin rupanya masih tidak mengerti, "Lalu, baby akan bertambah besar diperut umma~" tambah Yunho.

"Eung? Makcud appa cacingnya ciapa? Cacingnya halabeoji?"

"Bukan Minnie,"

"Lalu, ciapa yang memacukan cacingnya?"

"…"

"Kenapa cacing bica macuk kedalam?"

"…."

Jaejoong dan Yunho terpaku. Mereka sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seputar itu pada anaknya.

"Minnie akan belajar kalau sudah besar ne~"

Jaejoong mengusap kepala Changmin, lalu sekilas menoleh ke belakang, memastikan anak bungsunya, Jung Kibum. Ehm, untung saja sang babysitter menggunakan earphone dari tadi, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah mendengar semua percakapan aneh tadi hahahaha.

.

[A month later]

Pagi itu, Jaejoong sangat malas membuka matanya. Terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan semalamnya bersama sang suami Jung Yunho. Tubuhnya sangat lengket, ingin mandi. Tapi badannya terlalu lemas. Aish, Yunho harus bertanggung jawab.

"Yunnie-ya, banguuun. Aku mau mandi, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri. Uggh,"

"Nggh, joongie-ah, sebentar lagi ne. aku masih ngantuk."

Plok!

"ouch, appo!"

Yunho meringis kala Jaejoong memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Spontan ia membuka matanya dan langsung mengangkat Jaejoong untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan eoh!"

"Siapa suruh membangunkanku eum?"

"Kau marah?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho melepas kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

"…."

"Sayang, kau marah?"

Yunho hanya diam. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak lincah membukakan baju Jaejoong. Kini mereka berdua sudah topless. Tinggal melepas celana.

"Hey, chagiya. Bilang eoh, kau marah?"

Yunho menggeleng tak tulus, dan melepaskan celana Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau cemberut eum?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, saat melihat suaminya melepaskan semua celananya.

"Diam lah Jung Jaejoong, atau kau mandi sendiri."

Jaejoong langsung diam dan mempoutedkan bibirnya. Aish, yunnie-nya ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin?

"Berbalik," perintah Yunho saat menggosokan punggung Jaejoong dengan sabun cair. Melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu padanya, membuatnya terpancing untuk melakukan lebih jauh.

"Yunnie-ya~"

Shit. Pasti jaejoong sedang menggodanya. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung memagut bibir plum Jaejoong. Namun Yunho kaget, karena seketika Jaejoong limbung. Jaejoong pingsan.

.

Yunho terlihat panik sedari tadi. Di tangannya, ia mengeluarkan semua smartphone-nya seraya menelpon umma dan appanya.

Saat Dokter menampakkan diri dihadapan Yunho. Buru-buru Yunho membenahi duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho panik pada dokter yang habis memeriksa Jaejoong.

Dokter tua itu mengeluarkan beberapa map dan berkata, "Chukkae Yunho-ssi!"

"Eoh?"

"Jaejoong-ssi hamil dua minggu…" dokter tersenyum sumringah, "..anda harus menjaganya dengan baik ne, karena kehamilan pada lelaki lebih rentan."

Yunho menganga; ia mendengarnya serasa seperti mendengar lonceng surga yang bergema ditelinganya. Astaga, jaejoong-nya hamil! Keinginannya terwujud.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan dokter?" Tanya Yunho seperti orang bodoh.

"Mwoya? Ahahaha, kau piker aku bercanda tadi. Astaga tuan Jung, benar istrimu hamil. Hahaha."

Yunho tertawa terbahak dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan dokter seraya berteriak:

"BOOJAE KU HAMIL LAGI!"

Dan inilah akhir cerita keluarga Jung yang penuh canda tawa.

THE END.

Wakakak endingnya garing. Wohohoho. Hello saya balik setelah hiatus sekian lama hueeee/? Hm, ini repost ya. Dan udah di edit dikit endingnya ^_^ terus ada yang blg anak 2 tahun ga seperti ini, hm.. saya Cuma ambil gambaran sodara saya doang sih wkwk. xD tolong comment yang sopan ya :) terus ada yang mau saya Tanya: tau ff saya yang the way you are ga? Kan udah saya hapus tuh._. kalo saya repost tapi saya remake mau ga? Oke itu saja dulu. Makasih ya hehe.

Yang berkenan silahkan review~


End file.
